Deceitful Intentions
by twitchylittleferret
Summary: Emma was the virginal beauty of Degrassi. Pure and untainted, every guy knew to stay away from her. Every guy, except Jay Hogart. Will Emma fall for his charm and sacrifice her morals? What happens when Jay's intentions aren't as true as Emma thought?DIS
1. Virginal Conquest

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation in any way, shape or form.

Deceitful Intentions

**Summary:** Emma was the virginal beauty of Degrassi. Pure and untainted, every guy knew to stay away from her. Every guy, except Jay Hogart. Will Emma fall for his charm and sacrifice her morals? What happens when Jay's intentions aren't as true as Emma thought?

**A/N:** So this idea popped into my budding mind and I decided to write it down and develop a story. I think it's been done before by someone but I want to do my take on it. It takes place during Season Five and that's all the information I am prepared to divulge. Jay and Emma never met because she's the new girl. Sean never left because the shooting never happened but he's not with Ellie and Alex came out of the closet around Queen of Hearts. Emma was skipped a grade because she was so smart, just to clarify shit for the confused fan fiction reading masses.

* * *

Chapter One- Virginal Conquest

Jay Hogart hated the word rebel. It was used to describe him a little too often and after a while, it got extremely old. He didn't think of himself as a rebel. It was a stupid label that people gave him. He personally hated labels. Being put into a tiny box was not his idea of fun but if he had to have a label, he was a charmer. Along with being a charmer came talents and he had long ago learned that one of his many talents was manipulation.

It was second nature, something that came so naturally, so easily to him that it was scary. He could manipulate anyone he wanted. Teachers, parents, anyone. But his own divine specialty was girls. Girls were easy to manipulate and with his pouty lips and blue eyes, it was insanely easy for girls to fall for him. He would promise them the world, whisper sweet nothings in their ears that would ultimately lead them to melt in his hands. He knew that his games torn them apart. He completely comprehended the fact that his every touch burnt their delicate skin and the second he got them to bed, after the ecstasy they had just experienced; he would lie there in bed with them, the heat still radiating off their bodies, thinking about what his immediate action would be. He would break up with them, breaking off a part of them they would forever miss. And he was fine with that. He personally felt no remorse towards the girls and saw them as mere conquests and notches on his belt. Love was non-existent in his world. Everything and everyone was a game. And Jay Hogart was a winner. He always was and he always would be. Nothing would change it. It was fate set in stone.

* * *

Jay Hogart strutted out of his home at complete ease. It was the first day back at Degrassi and he was planning on making the year completely momentous. He pushed his signature sunglasses down and fixed his hat in his side view mirror. After fixing his hat, he got into his beloved orange Civic with its leather seats that he had saved up for over a month to purchase. He started the engine slowly, relishing the purr of the enhanced engine. The Civic was the closest thing to love he ever encountered. He smugly remembered the fact that he lost his virginity in this car three years ago at the tender age of fourteen. Ever though it was his brother's car back then and the car was still black and didn't have the expensive leather seats it now had, it proved the point that he had history with the car. More history than any other girl. With the thought of girls came thoughts of Alex. He scrunched up his nose at the thought of Alex. They had broken up during the school year when Alex revealed to him that she no longer liked guys. The whole situation that the girl he had fucked many nights was currently a full-on dyke left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Even thought he didn't love her, he respected her and the whole abandoning his whole sex stung but fuck it. He shook thoughts of Alex out of his head and pulled out his driveway to drive to the hell that was Degrassi Community School. He knew this school year would be a trip with Alex going bull dyke, Sean being too preoccupied with sulking at the reality of the vampire making out with her new boyfriend, Craig Manning, and fucking with the freshman girls would be just too amusing. He had come to the conclusion long ago that if nothing entertained him, he would get bored and being bored during his senior year was just not acceptable. He pulled up to the parking lot of Degrassi and got out of car, reluctantly. Well, this was going to be his year no matter what. He was going to find the ultimate amusement. The ultimate conquest. And when he was done with her, done with his little games of manipulation, the whole school, including that bitch Alex, would know and remember him as the way he wanted to be. He wasn't a rebel; rebel was what little preppy girls wear on black t-shirts when they're feeling "punk". No, Jay Hogart was a charmer. He grinned at the mere prospect of his plan but realized all the little freshman were around him. Like hell was he going to let the little kiddies see him grin. He was Jay Hogart, goddamnit and Jay Hogart didn't grin, he smirked. And he smirked as he trekked up the front steps of Degrassi towards his first period class, with a confident swagger replacing the small grin and the budding plan. He prayed he would find an amusement to free him for the never-ending boredom he knew senior year had in store for him.

* * *

Well, to hell with content thoughts and a cocky swagger. He walked into his Health class ten minutes late. His damn locker wouldn't open for shit and he had to get an old janitor to open it. Only he had this kind of luck. He walked past the teacher silent and plopped down in a chair closest to the back of the room. The back of the room was his home; he always sits there in every class. He looks to his left to see a sulking Sean watching Craig and Ellie pass what seems to be heartfelt love notes. He rolls his eyes at the emo version of his best friend and grieves for the old Sean who would have kicked Craig's ass but he came to the conclusion that when Ellie whipped Sean, she whipped him for good. There was no old Sean and that sucked but bummer times, at least he could continue his quest for an amusement. He looks up to watch this surprising young looking teacher to start his bullshit lesson on condoms. To his surprise, the teacher was looking at him, expecting an excuse like every other student has the decency to do. But the teacher gets nothing for Jay Hogart is not decent and the teacher eventually gives up and starts class. 

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Valmont. I will be your health teacher this year." The teacher started.

"Hello Mr. Valmont." Several students in the front chimed.

Jay smirked at the kiss-asses in front of him. The school year would obviously be a trip for him.

"I would like to begin the class with a discussion on a topic many high schoolers deal with every day." Mr. Valmont said, getting up from his desk and approaching the chalkboard.

"Sex." He said, writing on the board in capital letters.

The second the word sex was omitted from his lips the class became immediately quiet. Sex talks were always of interest to the horny student body and that definitely didn't exclude the juniors who have had many sex talks throughout their high school careers.

"Who would like to start the discussion?" Mr. Valmont asked looking around for a potential speaker.

Jay laughed in his head, entertaining the thought of him getting up and revealing his many exploits to the wanting ears of his pathetic classmates. How about no? His sex life wasn't a porno for the drooling idiots around him.

"No one?" Mr. Valmont questioned again.

Jay had expected no one to volunteer so he was thoroughly surprised when a blonde girl in the front raised her hand.

"Finally a volunteer. Thank you. Miss?" Mr. Valmont said, smiling at the blonde.

"Nelson. Emma Nelson." The blonde responded politely.

"Well class, since Miss Nelson was nice enough to volunteer; we are all going to listen to her point of view on the subject. Miss Nelson, can you stand in the front of the room and explain your point." Mr. Valmont said, gesturing towards the chalkboard.

Emma moved the front of the room and stood in the middle of the room.

"Well, on the matter, I believe in abstinence." Emma stated promptly.

That statement got whispers and chuckles to be omitted from the students.

Jay surprised himself by raising his hand towards the blonde, waiting for her to call on him.

"Yes?" She asked politely, her brown eyes shining.

"Can you support your agreement against sex? I mean, sex is a beautiful act of love between two people, don't you think?" Jay questioned her, looking straight into her brown eyes with his steel blue ones.

Emma flushed crimson at his question. He knew this girl was a virgin. It was obvious from looking at her. He just wanted her on the spot. He needed a morning amusement and this girl was the perfect candidate.

"I can not speak from experience for I am a virgin and quite frankly, I'm proud of it. I do believe sex is an act of love but I don't think people our age are mature enough to know what love truly is." Emma finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

Jay opened his mouth to speak when the first bell promptly rang.

"Great debate class. We will pick up at what we started tomorrow." Mr. Valmont called to the scrambling students.

Jay watched as Emma gathered up her things and walk out the room. He had never really seen her around before but he had to admit she was different. She was very conservative and he wasn't used to girls like that. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly with not a hair out of place and somehow shone bright which gave her face a glowing effect. Her brown eyes shone just as bright and the white headband placed on her head looked like a halo. She was an angel. And also a virgin. He didn't know many juniors that were virgins so that threw him off. But there was something about this girl.

She was difficult and Jay Hogart loves challenges.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts of the blonde virgin as he dug his schedule out of his pocket. He looked at second period and saw French. Ha, like he was going to sit through conjugated verbs. He planned on completely skipping the class when he saw the blonde enter the French classroom. He bit his lip wondering if he should go to class. He knew that this girl was a challenge and Jay Hogart was game. He stealthily entered the classroom with confidence radiating off him. If he was going to do what he thought he was going to do, he needed that confidence.

* * *

As soon as he entered the class, he noticed Sean was still sulking in a corner, watching Ellie and Craig playfully talk and hold hands in the front of the room. He decided to be a decent friend and plopped down next to Sean. He was glad the seat was diagonal from the blonde girl and decided to confide in his friend for once. 

"Hey lover boy, stop drooling over Gothie's new emo fuck and check out that sweet little blonde over there." Jay commanded Sean, subtly pointing to the blonde.

Sean's blue-green eyes that were completely steely while enviously watching his beloved ex- girlfriend softened considerably at the sight of the angelic blonde in the front.

"What do you think?" Jay persisted, trying to keep Sean's eyes from traveling a little too much. He saw the blonde first; therefore she was his by the simple rule that had been enforced since first grade. First dibs. Besides Sean was too wrapped up in Ellie to think twice about this unknown beauty that lay before them.

"Well, she's hot, Jay but not my type. And definitely not yours." Sean said cautiously. He had been friends with Jay long enough to know to be choosy with his words when it came to delicate issues such as Jay's conquests.

"Well, duh, she's not yours. You prefer them red-headed and dead." Jay quipped. Sean's cheeks turned crimson at the mention of Ellie and Jay was thoroughly satisfied that his Ellie comment stung.

"Anyway, she's totally my type. Blonde, decent tits, tight ass and brown eyes, alive… What do you think of her as my newest amusement, Cameron?" Jay asked, looking not for Sean's opinion but the answer he wanted.

Sean recovered from his Ellie stun and pondered what he thought of this recent conquest.

"Dude, I'm not usually literal with you but she's a fucking virgin. At like seventeen! She's like all virginal and that's very different from the trailer park whores and little freshman sluts you fuck around with. I think this is taking it a little too far. Even this is out of your league." Sean said chuckling at the absurdity of Jay pursing a virgin.

Jay frowned. Sean must really have a pair of balls to say anything about Jay dating only white trash and sluts. Like time he checked Ellie lived on the white trash side of town and Sean dated the STD infested Amy for a while so that gives him no right to mock Jay in any way. He would prove Sean right. He lived for proving assholes wrong and yes, that did include his best friend.

"Care to make a wager, dickless wonder?" Jay snarled. He knew Sean couldn't resist a bet. Sean came from a long line of risk takers and that didn't exclude himself. A person could make that conclusion by just taking a quick look at Sean's track record. The guy had serious judgment issues. And it was those issues that would lead his to his utter demise one day. Whether it was drugs, women or whatever, the guy was destined to self destruct.

He watched impatiently as Sean thought about whether or not this risk was worth it. Bets with Jay never worked out well for the dick who lost. And that dick was usually Sean.

"I'll think about it." Sean decided on.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to check out that ass on the blonde." Jay said leaning up on his elbows to try and gain a better look at the girl's ass.

Sean laughed bitterly.

"Man, do you even know her name?" Sean asked bitterly. Jay rolled his eyes. Man, Cameron needed some pussy.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Emma. Emma Nelson. Suck on that, asshole." Jay said victoriously. He loved the rush of being right and especially outsmarting Cameron, who thought he was fucking genius.

"Whatever man. I just feel bad for the girl because you're going to toy with her, charm her, fuck her and then leave her. Real women don't deserve that." Sean said defensibly with his eyes not even on Jay but gazing glassy eyed at Ellie who looked deep in a comfortable conversation with Craig.

Jay ignored his friend's pining for Ellie because quite frankly, it didn't interest him in least bit and the only important thought that came with lovesick Sean was getting lovesick Sean laid. Which was on his to do list just because Jay was a good friend. But Sean did imply he thought Jay could bag Emma which was interesting to hear from Sean. Sean was a born pessimist, always looking on the sucky side of everything.

"So, you think I could do it?" Jay asked suspiciously. Hell, dragging something out of Sean barely took any energy. The guy was a born snitch of himself and others.

Sean chuckled. He didn't like Jay getting ahead of himself.

"I didn't say that, Jay." Sean snapped.

"Well, what did you say? Because it sounded like you thought I was going to bag Emma." Jay persisted. He had expected to pull the truth out of Sean quick and smoothly but Sean was testy today and extremely pissy.

Sean stood silent. He knew he had just fallen into Jay's trap. It was either stay afloat or fall. Sean was used to falling but for once, he decided to stay afloat.

"Jay," Sean began. Jay looked up slowly. He had him now. Sean was going to take the bet as usual. He sometimes wondered if Sean knew how readable he was.

"About the bet? What do I get if I win?" Sean said slowly. Jay smirked. Hook, line and sinker. Cameron was a new toy and he was working just splendid, thank you very much.

"So you're in?" Jay smirked.

Sean rolled his eyes. He realized how far he was in the trap a little too late and now, he was stuck being a pawn for Jay Hogart's games.

"Yeah, I'm in. Now what do I get if you don't bed the blonde?" Sean asked quickly. He obviously wanted to get out of the hot seat he was placed in as fast as possible.

"Hmm, first, let's get me out of the way. If I bed the blonde, I want you to do full boy work on the Civic." Jay began.

"So what?" Sean shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him. He loved cars and was more than happy to gain more experience working with them.

"Free of charge. Oh, and did I mention you have to buy the parts AND do the labor? Because that's what I meant, pretty boy." Jay laughed, slapping Sean on the back.

Sean had cringed at the thought of having to purchase the parts and do the labor and all for free but he thought about the possibilities if he won and a cocky smile crept on his lips.

"And if I win, I get the Civic." Sean said quickly. He hadn't realized what he said before he said. Asking Jay for his beloved Civic was like asking a crack head for their crack while a craving is really taking place. It was impossible. But that notion of the impossible escaped Sean completely as he locked eyes with Jay whose eyes had narrowed in a determined fashion.

"The Civic?" Jay asked quietly. Sean was starting to get nervous. Even though his façade suggested he was a tough guy, he too needed friends and right now, the only friend he hadn't ditched or been ditched by was Jay.

Sean took a deep breath. "The Civic." He said firmly.

He watched Jay ponder and noticed Jay's right hand go up. He willed himself not to flinch at the prospect of Jay hitting him. They may have been right in the middle of class but Jay didn't give a fuck and the teacher had already demonstrated her "I don't give a fuck." attitude when it came to student's behavior. In a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with Jay, Sean focused his eyes on the blonde. He mourned her innocence quickly and smoothly. Jay would soon snatch it away without a care in the world and the girl would be left uncaringly. It was a fact of Jay's life and the innocent girls he roped into his wrong doings.

He watched Jay's hand extend a handshake and silently let out a sigh of relief. No confrontation. He hated confrontation. He extended his hand and met Jay's for a firm and manly handshake.

"Wanna say good luck, Cameron? Not that I need it…" Jay trailed off.

"Sure. Good luck with your virginal conquest." Sean said half humorous, half bitter.

Jay laughed. "Virginal, she is. But conquest? Well, not for long." Jay said greedily appreciating the view of the blonde girl who was intent on listening to the day's non-existent French lesson.

Sean didn't say anything. He just watched as the girl sat quietly, trying to do work. Not knowing what Jay had in store for her. But he shook the thoughts of the girl out of his head and focused back on Ellie. Once he got the Civic, she would come back. He knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo, first chapter done. Dolce. (For those of you not of Spanish decent or those who don't take Spanish, dolce means sweet.)So leave reviews if you want and even if I have about two reviews, I will still write. I would also love some constructive criticism or ideas. Every person's opinion means something to me. 


	2. Bonding With My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation in any way, shape or form.

Deceitful Intentions

**Summary:** Emma was the virginal beauty of Degrassi. Pure and untainted, every guy knew to stay away from her. Every guy, except Jay Hogart. Will Emma fall for his charm and sacrifice her morals? What happens when Jay's intentions aren't as true as Emma thought?

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and ideas people sent me. One person said it was vaguely familiar. Yes, I read the other story and these stories are both inspired by Cruel Intentions. But I can assure you they are different. Mine is more AU than the other story which I believe is called Wrong Intentions. Mine is different, I can assure you that over and over again. The updates are probably going to infrequent because I am working on another story that is most likely to be posted before January 2nd.

* * *

Chapter Two- Bonding With My Best Friend

The unusually long French class ended finally and again, Emma bolted out of there faster than he did, gathering her books neatly and walking with a somewhat snotty swagger. He bit his lip, watching her walk away and remembered her snotty voice and the way she stood her ground even when he tried to shake her. The mere idea of him losing the bet crept into his mind. Losing the Civic? He'd rather be stabbed five times in the chest. It was his vessel to his escapes and he loved it. Truly loved it. And there was no way in hell he was going to lose his one love. Even if it meant work on his part, which he was really not accustomed to, he was going to fuck this chick. He again looked at his third period class and saw it was gym. Like hell, he was going to change around the same jerkoffs that could be fags. He was walking towards the gym reluctantly when out of the corner of his eye; he spotted a guy who looked like his friend Spinner Mason. If anyone was cool enough to ditch with him, it was Spinner. Besides, Spinner might have seen the blonde and could tell Jay his take on the bet. Jay smirked at the thought of their old friendship that consisted of them getting high at the ravine. And for a "goody goody", Spinner could sure as hell take drugs like a man. Even better than Sean and the bastard's been around drugs longer than Spin. And right now, Jay needed a joint and why smoke up alone? Why not invite a friend? Sean is too emo and weepy to really enjoy and appreciate premium weed that Jay knew they could score at the ravine. It was now or never. Stoned or sober.

"Yo, Spin!" Jay called across the hallway.

Spinner spun around, confused but quickly recovered when he noticed his friend.

"What's up, man?" Spinner asked Jay, doing the manly handshake hug.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about ditching and heading to the ravine? You in?" Jay asked causally knowing the answer all ready.

Spinner grinned. "Dude, have I ever passed up a chance to get fucking stoned? Of' course, I'm in."

Jay smirked. Spinner was a decent friend with actual maturity and he didn't possess that conceited manner Sean did.

They walked stealthily to the side door that all the teachers were too oblivious to watch or even lock that door. The headed out to the parking lot and to Jay's glorious Civic.

Spinner laughed. "Man, you still have this fucking car?"

Jay grinned. "Yup, isn't she a beauty?" he swooned, pulling out of the parking lot and towards the ravine.

"Close but this is nothing compared to a blonde I saw today walk in Degrassi. Holy shit, man. Fucking tight ass, perfect tits, long tanned legs. I mean, this chick looked like she'd be an unbelievable fuck. I mean, dude, you would have sprayed your shorts just looking at her. Swear to God." Spinner said licking his lips.

"This girl, was she wearing all white?" Jay asked quietly.

"Yeah, all white. It was fucking hot, man." Spinner said getting a glazed look in his eyes.

"I'm going to fuck that girl." Jay said bluntly.

Spinner's features contorted into utter confusion. "What? You saw her?" he asked confused.

"Let's just say, Cameron and I made a little wager on my virgin bedding skills." Jay said slyly.

Spinner laughed again. "Cameron? That pussy? Man, I'm never going away over the summer again if my best friend is going to be reduced to hanging with posers." Spinner chuckled.

"Well, you're right about him being a pussy because man, he can't hold his liquor for shit. And it's surprising too. I mean the fucker's parents were alkies and you would expect the kid would have a high tolerance for alcohol but he's buzzed after one beer. But enough about Cameron, what happened this summer in Cancun? Meet any hunnies? And one other thing, what's with the haircut? I thought you were into the emo look." Jay laughed.

"Well, Cancun was okay. But I'm not too fond of seeing my fifty year old mother in a bikini, thank you very much. Also, getting caught fingering some chick in the bathroom by my little sister was a little more than awkward so pretty much my summer sucked. And about the haircut, I needed a change." Spinner admitted, looking sheepish and running his fingers through his short hair.

Jay shrugged. Compared to his own, Spinner's summer was a fucking picnic. Besides making sure his alcoholic mother went to work and getting the shit beaten out of him by her various drug dealer boyfriends, Jay was subject to clingy girls who didn't understand what "It's over." meant.

"But I have to say this year's looking up. Guess who broke up with that pasty white dude Peter?" Spinner devilishly grinned.

Jay was instantly amused. Spinner only played guessing games when he was either getting or going to get laid. And if he was fucking who he thought he was fucking, Spinner was a lucky man.

"I don't know, man. Who?" Jay asked playing along with his friend's games.

Spinner grinned, thinking back on the prior events before he ran into his friend and decided to ditch school. "Well, Manny Santos…she is looking rather fetching lately, don't you think?" Spinner causally asked.

"Fetching? Spin, I think you have been spending a little too much time with your grandmother." Jay taunted. His best friend saying fetching was enough amusement to last a while.

"Shut up, asshole. But about Manny, let's just say, Manny has an interest in me." Spinner grinned.

Jay grinned. Finally someone besides himself was getting laid.

"Well, congrats, man. It's nice to see someone else getting laid." Jay noticed.

Spinner grinned and the conversation was pretty much over. He noticed a long time ago that he and Jay had a lot in common. They hated their parents, had to work for money, loved cars, fucked mainly blondes, and did drugs without caution.

Not many guys had best friends like this. Sometimes it felt like Jay was his brother. Spinner also hated emotions like Jay so it came as no surprise when he was reluctant to elaborate on the fact that their relationship wasn't as shallow as one was led to believe. They had serious conversations unlike the ones Jay had with Sean and the ones Spinner had with Jimmy. And when they finally arrived at the ravine and scored some weed, Jay offered to pay but they of' course fought over who should pay. It ended up being Jay just because he was better at persuading people. He would throw the guy a bone and give him some credit finally. The man could persuade people. That's probably why Jay was so good with women. Many former conquests of his could and would blissfully and at the same time bitterly look back on Jay as "so charming…" But Spinner often wondered what would happen after high schools over and their glory days would done. Would Jay settle down with a girl or be the stealing, drug dealing, drug doing and all around dirtbag he currently was? Most would marvel at Spinner worrying about his best friend but the conclusion that came to him while taking a long hit of the joint consisting of marijuana laced with heroin, that he truly cared about his best friend.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Very short, I know but I'm having some writers block with this story. I'll try to update by January 10th. 


End file.
